


Battle Stations

by mednin



Series: Soudam Summer 2019 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Battle, Children, Fluff, M/M, Soudam Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mednin/pseuds/mednin
Summary: He isn't going to lose again.  Not this time.Theme: Fluff/Parenthood





	Battle Stations

_Clink, Clank, Clak!_

He was as tough as always.

_Clink, Clink, Clak, Cllink!_

To the right, to the left, above, below. All of the spots were blocked, as if he knew his fighting sty-

Oh right, he did.

Gundham Tanaka, fierce warrior and conqueror of the world. It sometimes makes him curse against his omega heritage compared to the natural build of the alpha he’s currently facing. Wearing all black, a cape accentuating his features.

While lost in his thought, he got hit in his shoulder! Curses!

He gets on his knees, sword held in the other hand. But it was perried away, clanking to the side and completely out of reach.

“Cease this and admit defeat, mortal.” His non existant eyebrows raised, an evil laughter that could be heard throughout eons.

“I will never give up!” though Soda Kazuichi has to admit, this situation is not ideal. Where is that backup?!

“Fool, you dare to continue to face me?! You are indeed a worthy opponent.” He continues walking towards him, his signature evil smile and anticipation in his eyes making Kazuichi want to run. He tries to stand, but the pain in his shoulder is too much to bear.

It was a good life.

Sword above his head, on his way down when two rocks crash his legs! He falls onto Soda, giving the pink haired man a good view of his chest.

“WE GOT YOU! WE GOT YOU WE GOT YOU!”

Swords turn into pillows, blood disappears, and rocks turn into children. About similar in age, the male had brown hair and brown eyes with an “I <3 Animals” t-shirt while the girl had grey and black hair with streaks of grey in ponytails. She had a shark-toothed grin on her face!

“Nice work, guys!” He pushes Gundham off him as he reaches for his pillow and lightly crashes it on the paled man on the top of his head.

He still continued to lay on his stomach. “Alas, I have been defeated.”

A light sounding giggle from the boy while an evil laughter came from the girl. “Foolish of fools, you have been defeated by none other than Lila Tanaka, the Shadow Queen, and her companion Takeshi Tanaka of the Tanaka clan! Let’s not forget daddy!” She squeals as she runs over to give him a hug, who gladly returns it.

The boy pouts, “Hey, I’m supposed to be King of demon beasts! Why did you leave that out?”

“Because you didn’t use any demons this time, silly! Next time I’ll add it!”

Satisfied, he goes over and joins them in the hug, “We did it we did it we did it!!!”

Soda smiles at the two, “Yes we did!” He mockingly glares at the man on his stomach; “Have you learned from your evil ways?”

He slowly stands up, “I concede defeat for today, but I will cast my vengeance upon all of you somehow!”

Kazuichi sighs but smiles at him, “Good enough, now get over here and hug us!”

With a beaming smile only reserved for Soda and his children, he quickly walks over and embraces them.

Staying like that for seconds that feel like comforting minutes, Kazuichi let’s go. “Now off to bed you too.”

“Aws” and “no fairs” can be heard but he gives them both a kiss goodnight and with more momentum, rush off to their respective rooms to get ready.

Gundham shuts the door, “You and our minions have put up a daring fight. But I shall win at next dawn!”

“Yeah, yeah, now get over here. Ya still have a battle to fight.”

With a smirk and the lick of his lips, he quickly walks over to Soda and kisses him, his right hand going towards the other male’s left butt cheek.


End file.
